- Un Ardiente Falso Amor -
by x10go707
Summary: "Yakuza v/s Gansters ...La guerra esta a punto de comenzar y el único que puede detenerla es el hijo del jefe de los Yakuza Natsu Dragneel , pero nuestro protagonista tiene problemas mas grandes donde estos son un buen numero de mujeres ,unas llaves y un candado que darán vuelta su mundo (NatsuxHarem) Fairy Tail y Nisekoi Fuck Yeah!"
1. Chapter 1

_**-"Woooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh! aquí estoy yo X10gox707 o como algunos conocen Diego y les traigo un fic algo diferente del primero una idea que tuve desde hace ya bastante tiempo una historia combinación entre Nisekoi y Fairy Tail con nuestro pelirosa favorito de protagonista, se que habrá algunas dudas pero confíen en mi , este sera la perfecta ayuda para hacer temas románticos y cómicos. **_

_**Y por cierto gracias a TheDarckAngel por el cambio de ideas y su opinion**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ahora disfruten**_

_**-Por cierto Fairy Tail y Nisekoi no me pertenecen son de Hiro¨Troll¨Mashima y Komi Naoshi**_

* * *

><p>-✿ "Un Ardiente Falso Amor "✿-<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Un hombre de 35 años de edad, cabello rosa algo largo llevado hacia atrás, con una orquídea en "X" arriba de su oreja izquierda, una barba de unos pocos días adornaba su rostro, con un cuerpo bien trabajado a pesar de su edad, vestido con un kimono masculino de color negro, con increíbles detalles de fuego y un dragón rojo en toda espalda y sin olvidar una bufanda a cuadros en su cuello. Ese hombre de edad estaba sentado en la mesa de su cocina, con un periódico en sus manos y mirando, debes en cuando, el patio donde se oían varias e infantiles voces divirtiéndose mientras disfrutaban del hermoso día de verano._

_-Tomado un sorbo de su te, todo era pacifico hasta escuchar una voz en el cielo, miro hacia arriba encontrándose con el techo de su casa, espero allí unos segundos y volvió a su lectura, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de un joven y guapo narrador._

-**"Guapo y joven…..Ja!"**

-"A qué viene esa risa anciano?"

.

-"Estas exagerando un poco ¿no? Y…. ¡No soy un anciano!"

**-"Recuerda quien es el escritor y narrador…..¬¬!"**

-_El hombre mayor rio para luego atreverse a contestarme_ –"Recuerda tú, quien es el protagonista aquí….chico n_n"

**.**

**.**

-**"Ok touche…cambiando de tema y por la razón que llegue hasta aquí , cuéntenos** "

-"Contar qué? …. ?"

-**"No es obvio…su vida , por lo que imagino debe ser interesante, ser un hombre poderoso, feliz y con una gigantesca familia a sus espaldas…..como es que llego a ser capaz de tener todo en el mundo, más específicamente….. ¿Cómo comenzó todo?"**

_-El hombre sonrió con cariño para luego comenzar a hablar_ –"Bueno, podría considerarla como una historia de comedia, romance, drama y en algunos de casos de terror, aunque….. "-_Haciendo señas con la mano para que el narrador se acercase y poder hablar en susurro_ –"Preferiría que omitas esa parte por favor, no me agradaría mucho que *ella * escuchase o que leyese eso"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-"Bueno por donde empiezo, ah! Se me olvidaba que a partir de este punto narrare yo!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Un precioso prado en la colina, lleno de césped y una increíble variedad de hermosa flores.<em>

_Pero lo más bello que veía en ese entonces era la silueta de una niña, su rostro….no se podía distinguir muy bien pero estaba adornado con algo tan hermoso y tierno a la vez…su sonrisa. Pero en ese entonces escuche de nuevo esas palabras que han estado en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo._

-_**"Zaxia in Love"-**_

-"Entonces…Natsu, ¿es una promesa?"_-La niña le pregunto con una llave colgando entre sus finos y delicados dedos._

-" Si!...tú sabes perfectamente más que nadie que yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas "-_Agarre el collar con mi mano firmemente, enseñándolo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja._

_-La jovencita rio de manera tierna mientras pasaba su cabello por detrás de la oreja y me volvía a hablar._

-"Cuando seamos mayores nos…..

-"¿Nos…..?"

-"Cuándo seamos mayores nos….

_-Volví a preguntar_

-"¿Nos qué?!"

.

.

.

L_a escena comenzó a volverse borrosa y lo único que se veía era la silueta de la niña repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, un bucle infinito sin lograr terminar la oración que aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, siempre estuve deseoso de poder saber y escuchar._

_Al joven le estaba pareciendo una completa eternidad todo lo último, hasta que, de los labios de la niña se podía leer a cámara lenta lo que iba a pronunciar._

-"Cuando seamos mayores nos V-A-M-O-S….A….C-A-S…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_**"Ringgggggggggggggg Ringgggggggggggggg Ringgggggggggggg!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-"Natsu Pov"-<em>**

Y_ como si hubiese sentido un balde de agua fría me llegase en toda la cara, yo en ese entonces de mi vida me consideraría un mocoso de 16 años con el cabello rosado algo despeinado gracias al hecho de haber despertado de mi sueño, todo sudado y con un notable tic nervioso en mi ojo derecho mientras veía el despertador a mi derecha._

_Hice lo humanamente correcto y común en esa situación_

-"Maldita porquería de Mierd!…..vete al infierno!"-_El joven estudiante, ósea yo, comenzó a darle de cabezazos al maldito despertador hasta que dejo de sonar. Tomo un momento para calmarse mientras apoyaba su rostro en el piso, solo para comenzar a sollozar de manera cómica y gritarle al cielo a todo pulmón_ –"Por qué siempre termina en lo mas importante! …..Porque! (a todos nos ocurre ಥ_ಥ no?) "

.

.

.

_-Me puse de pie, estire mi columna, brazos, cuello, dedos de los pies, haciéndolos sonar de manera algo desagradable, mire mi frente viendo los pedazos de lo que era un despertador totalmente destrozado, hice lo mismo que hago todos los días, los tome y los lance a un basurero en la esquina de la habitación, el basurero estaba lleno de lo que parecía haber más….. ¿Despertadores?, ya en un punto tendré que dejar de hacer eso más a menudo._

_-Suspirando de lo que sería mi nueva rutina diaria, comencé a doblar el futon de mi gigantesca habitación, tome una toalla y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación, luego de darme una ducha rápida, me vestí, peine, para luego ir directamente a terminar con mi última rutina matutina …..Preparar el desayuno para mi familia….mi basta, basta familia._

_- Suspire algo aun cansado._

_- Termine de cocinar, me senté y finalmente fije mi mirada en mi basta…. *Familia*._

-"Oigan bastardos! Cómanse todo, hasta las verduras! Me oyen!""

.

.

-_Un centenar de hombres fijaron su mirada en el joven, hombres peludos, mal olientes, llenos de cicatrices, tatuajes y con una cara de pocos amigos, si, la familia de nuestro protagonista podría ser considerada *peligrosa* (bueno….sí que lo son)….eran Yakuza, y estos le contestaron de la manera más ruda que pudieron haber dicho._

-"Aye!...Bochaaann!", "Wow su comida siempre es la mejor!", " Es tan amable haciendo esto todos los días señorito!''

-_Natsu con un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, comenzó a devorar la comida sin mirarlos, todavía pensando en el sueño de la noche anterior, hasta escuchar algo que lo crispo hasta la medula._

-"Señorito usted será un grandioso jefe! Un brindis!"

-"Salud!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_-"Crack"_**

-"Oigan bastardos por, milésima vez ¡! No me voy a transformar en un Yakuza!".

- Nunca debí decir eso.

_-Los hombres lo miraron extraño hasta que uno de bigote en punta, kimono rojo, con detalles anaranjados y cabello castaño claro peinado hacia arriba y un tatuaje en su hombro derecho de un esqueleto de un dragón en flamas, le hablo al joven._

-"Uh?...que quiere decir señorito, a que se refiere con que no será un Yakuza".

- _No otra vez._

-"No fui lo suficientemente claro, no andaré en un camino manchado en sangre como el suyo, yo me transformare!...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-En un honrado trabajador publico!"

- Al menos ya no tendré que repetir esa parte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Los hombres quedaron en silencio, luego de ver el aura del joven y la única reacción que tuvieron al unísono fue –_" - ….Woooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No entendemos, pero es genial boo-chan!"

- Hijos de la gran…..!

_-Azote mi cabeza de nuevo contra la mesa, llorando débilmente por la idiotez de esos bastardos, abrí un ojo y me fije en el reloj colgado en la muralla solo para ver la situación en la que me estaba metiendo ._

-"Oh mierda, llegare tarde!"—y así comienza mi día…..mi patético día.

.

-"Woaaaaaaaaa! Eso no se puede! Traigan la limosina de 15 metros!"

-"Serás idiota! Atlas! No traigas nada…yo me largo!"-_Tome las gafas de la mesa, el suéter rojo y la chaqueta negra de la escuela, ordene mi bufanda entre mi cuello, llegue al patio solo para tomar la bicicleta que estaba en el al lado de la gigantesca puerta de mi casa y sin demora me puse comenzar a pedalear como condenado hacia la escuela._

-"A Boo-chan el jefe llegara tarde y por cierto tenga cuidado hemos tenido problemas con una nueva banda en la ciudad ¡!"

.

-"Si, si claro lo tendré ¡!"

-_ Debí de haberlos escuchado._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-"7: 54 Am"-<em>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-A seis minutos de la hora de entrada a clases logre llegar a una gigantesca escuela (para evitar detalles es la de la OVA de Fairy Tail), estacione mi bicicleta y gracias a que no había nadie alrededor arregle mi ropa, un conjunto escolar clásico, pantalones y chaqueta negra con el símbolo de la escuela en el pecho, zapatillas rojas Converse y un suéter abultado del mismo color, lentes cuadrados de marcos negros, mi inseparable bufanda y el cabello rozado peinado y hacia abajo. Comenzando a caminar por los terrenos de la escuela, pare en seco luego de asegurarme otro de mis queridos tesoros entre mi cuello._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-"Ni en la ducha eh? ….cómo es posible que ni siquiera te oxidas con los años "-_En mis manos un colgante algo peculiar, una cerradura plateada con tonos dorados en una cadena algo larga plateada. Comencé a darle vueltas a la cadena con el dedo mientras caminaba en dirección a la escuela ya un poco más relajado._

_-Fueron unos simples 15 pasos….para que dé un momento a otro, mi vida cambiase para siempre ._

_Un extraño sonido llamo mi atención del muro de 5 metros a mi izquierda, el que estaba a uno de los extremos de la escuela._

-"Are?"- _Fue lo único que logre decir cuando sentí dos rodillas en plena cara, fue un destello ,cabello rubio muy brillante y algo de color amarillo no muy claro, para luego sentir el piso en mi cráneo y finalmente un_ –"Lo lamento….voy tarde "

.

.

.

.

_-Levantando mi mano al cielo azulado, una pocas palabras salieron de mi boca antes de perder el conocimiento_…"Mierda"

.

.

* * *

><p>-"Una Hora Después "<p>

.

.

.

-"Oi! Salamander despierta!"

-"Uh?"-_Comencé cobrar la conciencia y lo primero que logre sentir era una rama en mi meguilla izquierda._

-"Gehehe, ya volvimos a las antiguas andadas Salamnader, sabes que si es por eso, vendría por la revancha de hace 8 años ahora mismo "-

-"Uh? Qué…. qué demonios paso?"

-"Dímelo tú, había pasado una hora desde comenzaron las clases, le pedí permiso al idiota del profesor para salir y te llame, escuche tu tono de llamada y para mi sorpresa te encontré tirado en el piso, noqueado y con los anteojos rotos, así que hice todo lo que un mejor amigo haría, tome una ramita y comencé a picarte con él en la cara por "-_Mirando su celular_ –"Cinco minutos "

-_Logre pestañar varias veces hasta darme cuenta de lo más obvio_ –"Mis anteojos? ¡!"

-"Gehehe, no te preocupes ya los arregle, ahora son más nerd que nunca, felicitaciones "-Shu….digo Gajeel me entrego mis lentes con una pequeña cantidad de cinta adhesiva blanca entre medio.

-_Mire mi teléfono celular y como había dicho Gajeel, ya había pasado una hora._

-"Maldita sea, ya llegue tarde!" _–Me levante con la ayuda que me ofreció mi amigo lleno de pircings y perforaciones, reacomode mi bufanda y comenzamos nuestro camino a clases._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-<em>En este punto de la historia quiero presentarles a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida Gajeel Redfox, tiene nombre de pandillero y no se equivocan porque tiene la apariencia de uno, mucho cabello negro, pircings, además de también una decenas de perforaciones en la cara y en los brazos, no llevaba la camisa de la escuela, solo una polera gris con el símbolo de esta, los pantalones y la chaqueta de la escuela, y un par de botas militares negras. Y en estos momentos se estarán preguntando ¿Como un tipo con *pinta de nerd* era el mejor amigo de un * tipo con pinta de maleante*? Eso será contestado….. Más adelante… .<em>

-En los pasillos de la escuela Gajeel volvió a preguntar –"Entonces, como el poderoso Dragón de Fuego Salamander quedo en K.O en la mitad de la escuela?"

-_Suspire y me dirigí al idiota de mi amigo_ –"Primero que nada, quita eso de Dragón de Fuego y Segundo, no tengo ni puta idea como termine noqueado, iba caminando al edificio cuando escuche algún sonido extraño en el muro de la escuela y vi una tipa con el cabello rubio volando, algo amarillo y sentí un rodillazo en toda mi cara y termine…. desplomado a tierra ".

-_Gajeel ladeo la cabeza y con una mano en su mentón comenzó a pensar_ –"Cabello Rubio?"

-"Oí cabeza de metal ya llegamos "

-_Abrí la puerta de mi salón de clase decía 1°C, solo para que al segundo de abrirla fuésemos recibidos por una tiza en la frente, de parte de nuestro querido y respetado Gildars-sensei._

-"Que se creen llegando a esta hora par de idiotas!, ahora a sus asientos tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer!...¡Me entienden!.

-"Aye!

_Tomamos asiento en nuestros puestos correspondientes, pasaron unos simples segundos, para que la puerta se abriese un poco y llamase la atención del profesor_ –"Ok clase voy a salir un momento, no quiero ruidos molestos, me han escuchado "

-"Aye sir!"

-_No paso ni medio segundo de que la puerta se cerrase para ver como mis compañeros comenzasen a pararse y conversar entre ellos, vi a Gajeel queriendo pararse , pero se detuvo, sonrió y me dio su pulgar arriba luego de ver como un ángel se ponía delante mío –_

-"Natsu-san…..Natsu-san ¡!"

-_Me sonroje mucho al verla y con mucho esfuerzo y con una mano sobándome la nuca le respondí sin ponerme a tartamudear_ –"A Mirajane disculpa no me había dado cuenta de que estabas allí, ¿Qué necesitas?"

-"En realidad nada, es solo quería preguntarte si estás bien, el maestro no te golpeo muy fuerte verdad?"

-''No te preocupes estaré bien, aunque no lo parezca soy muy fuerte, eso no es nada que no pueda soportar"

-_Mira vio su sonrisa y logro relajarse un poco, pero vio una pequeña herida en su frente y comenzó a hacérsele inocentemente, produciendo que nuestro protagonista se sonroje de manera increíble._–"Pero tienes una herida en tu frente, espera un poco "

_La alvina se fue a su asiento y comenzó a husmear cosas de su bolso hasta encontrarlo y de manera tímida y un poco sonrojada se acercó a Natsu._

-"Ten "-_Poniéndole una curita (o parche curita) en la frente del Dragneel_ "

-_Trague saliva por la cercanía y con un pequeño sonrojo lo único que le respondí fue un_ –"Gracias Mira no debiste haberte molestado"

-A_quí es donde hago pausa en otro de los momentos más bellos de mi vida, mi amor de secundaria Onode…digo Mirajane Strauss, un ángel curvilíneo, cabello tan blanco como la nieve, ojos azules como el cielo y una sonrisa, una personalidad tan pura que me derretía con solo verla unos segundos en todo el día._

_Estuvimos sonriéndonos sin darnos cuenta hasta que hicimos contacto visual y ella se separó de mi muy rápido volviendo a su asiento, me volví a sentar y comencé a sonreír como idiota luego de lo ocurrido_ –"Mi día comenzó mal …pero esto será más que suficiente para alegrarme toda la mañana "

.

.

.

_-Lástima que ese día recién comenzaba._

_._

.

.

_-La puerta se abrió y el profesor Gildars Clive puso orden_ –"Hey mocosos del demonio!, pongan suma atención, tenemos a una estudiante nueva "_-Los murmullos comenzaron a resonar_ –"Sé que ustedes ya se conocen demasiado, luego ha pasado un mes desde que comenzaron las clases, pero esta chica recién se integrara ya que no pudo por problemas personales así que háganla estar como en casa ….señorita, puede entrar "

-_La puerta fue abierta nuevamente, hubo un escándalo increíble, algunos de admiración, no me fije demasiado ya que estaba todavía atontado por lo que ocurrió con Mirajane, pero esa chica a la que puso mi vida de cabeza…cabello rubio sorprendentemente brillante, unos preciosos ojos castaños, piel blanca, figura de reloj de arena, piernas largas y un cintillo azul en su cabeza asimilando las orejas de un conejo, su voz comenzó a hablar_.

-"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy Hearthfilia vengo de américa, mi padre es de estados unidos y mi madre es japonesa y como escuchan hablo perfecto el idioma japonés, espero que seamos amigos "- _La chica termino su introducción con una sonrisa, provocando….más desorden._

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Woaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"-"Miren que chica más bella "- "Que piernas más largas y esa piel "-"Sin mencionar el tamaño de sus pe…"-"Suficiente!"-_Gildarz se aclaró la garganta y le señalo un puesto de atrás a la recién llegada._

-_No paso ni medio segundo cuando gire mi rostro, solo para que nuestros ojos se encontrasen y como si fuese un reflejo involuntario, exclamamos en sintonía, llamando la atención de todos mis compañeras y por ende…de los chicos_ –"Heeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

-"Tu eres el chico del patio"

-" Tu!"

-"Uh?"-_En eso, exclamaron todos al escuchar mis palabras, un compañero del aula ladeo el rostro y se molestó en preguntar_ – "Oi Natsu tú conoces a la señorita que llego hoy?",

-"Pues claro que la conozco ella es la razón por la que llegue tan tarde, tu eres la chica violenta!"-_Esto dejo algo confuso a los compañeros de aula, pero la más confusa era la chica rubia frente a mí._

-"Disculpa? Note escuche muy bien, dijiste….chica violenta?"

-"Si! tú eres la que me dio un rodillazo en el patio y me dejaste inconsciente una hora entera!"

-"Oye! yo ya me disculpe, es tu problema por tener la presión tan baja, quien se puede desmayar por un simple rodillazo?"

-"La verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién no se podría desmayar al haberle llegado un rodillazo desde una caída de….¡5 metros de altura?!"

-" ¡¿5 metros de altura?!"T_odos en el aula incluso el profesor exclamaron ante eso. Pero eso no nos importó y seguimos intercambiando palabras._

-"Oi oi tan seguro de que fui yo. Tienes alguna prueba?"

-"Claro que la tengo , antes de desmallarme recuerdo tu rostro, tu cabello y algo de color amarillo …..Que no tengo muy claro que es?"

**.**

**.**

-L_a señorita Heartfilia se sonrojo para luego comenzar a temblar de rabia y vergüenza…..ella sabía que era *eso* de color amarillo-_

_No me fije en ese detalle y sin pensarlo solo le hable y…como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho_

-"Aun así no me importa tengo muy claro que fuiste tú….._**chica Gorila!"**_

.

.

_Un estruendo resonó sobre la escuela, un relámpago cayó del cielo ya no tan claro, algo trajo esa tormenta y yo estaba en el epicentro cuando una voz de ultratumba salió de la rubia ._

-"A quien llamas Gorila…Pervertido!"

_-Lucy movió su pie hasta mi mentón, recuerdo haber atravesado tres pisos superiores antes de caer de nuevo a tierra, todavía a mis 35 años de edad puedo sentir los dolores momentáneos ante el recuerdo de ese titánico golpe, pero ahora ya no me importa….porque desde ese día toda mi vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados, un rodillazo fue la llave a mis nuevos problemas._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_-Mis días más normales murieron y no me importo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por favor no duden en comentar y seguir , los que leen Nisekoi o la ven den su opinion del papel que tomaran algunos personajes de Fairy Tail en Nisekoi , me estado rompiendo la cabeza en como encajarlos a cada uno :_**


	2. Chapter Done

_**Hola aqui x10gox707 o como algunos de ustedes saben ...Diego XP**_

_**No estoy aqui para traerles el segundo capitulo de "Un ardiente falso amor " si no que vengo a anunciar su descontinuacion ...si se que duele :v la razón tras de esto es que cuando me proponía a seguir escribiendo el capitulo me daba cuenta que nada de lo que terminaria escribiendo seria "original" seria como si les estuviese escribiendo Nisekoi solo que con los personajes de Fairy Tail , y a los personajes que puse detrás de los papeles se me hacían muy difíciles verlos actuando asi (aunque a algunos los deje precisos )osea voy poner un ejemplo ;**_

_**Les parece normal ver a Lucy haciendo acrobacias y golpear a Natsu hasta la luna(aunque con sus patadas¬¬)bueno a fin de cuentas el tema es que se me hizo muy difícil escribir todas las situaciones y no veía fluidez .**_

_**.**_

_**Pero no os preocupéis( a quien engaño yo no preocupe a nadie ¬¬) porque no dejare de escribir por esto y ademas los que leen "Corazon Carmesi" deben saber que tendrán capitulo muy luego .Sin mencionar que ahora escribiré algunos Natsux?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sin mas que decir me despido nos leeremos en otro capitulo de Corazon Carmesi o en algun nuevo fanfic que escriba.**_

**_A y una cosa muy importante! si alguno de ustedes quiere hacer lo que yo( Osea Nisekoi con los personajes de Fairy Tail) espero que hagan un mejor trabajo que yo _**


End file.
